broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Euclid Epsilon
Appearance Euclid is a greyish beige earth pony with a black flat spiked mane and tail. She has two different coloured eyes, one red, one blue. She wears thick black eyeliner and lipstick. Parts of her black mane cover her sections of her face and eyes as her 'fringe'. Her tail is longer than her mane, reaching the ground and then some. Her cutie mark consists of the SCP Foundation Logo, two circles with three arrows, joined with the Epsilon symbol beneath it. Personality Euclid is a rather dark Earth pony. She's somewhat cold, and cynical, and doesn't care much for others' attention or feelings, if at all. She enjoys to see others in pain; sad, depressed or frightened, and usually this causes her great pleasure (much to the displeasure of others) She is terribly vain; she has many mirrors within her home, only to look at herself as often as possible, and ensure she always looks 'beautiful'. She combs her mane and tail atleast fifteen times a day, to ensure this. She'll often become 'lost' in herself when looking into a mirror for an extended period of time, and you usually won't be able to break her away from this trance. This seems to be one thing she has in common with her partner, Jeff. Although she cares for little but herself, she does have a soft spot; her family. She's very tentative and loving of her partner, Jeff, and will do much to make him happy and look after him. She's also very gentle towards her daughter, Lullaby. She does just as much for Lullaby as she will for Jeff to see her smile, if not more. She has a special bond with Lullaby, and she often keeps Lullaby by her side, to keep an eye on her, fearing the rest of the world will 'corrupt' her further after what she's already been through. Story To be determined Abilities/Weaknesses Euclid has an incredible amount of strength in her hind legs, so much so she's been recorded as being able to put dents in solid metal, or even chipping solid concrete. She often uses this power when she's enraged, if not to send out a warning message to foes that wish to attack her, but to defend her or her family if the foes decide it's 'ok' to continue ahead. She's also rather good with persuasion; she is capable of making deals with many ponies, and slowly, assuredly, pushing them back until they agree to her terms. When she is using this strategy to get what she wants, she usually uses a tone, commented as being 'as sweet as honey', and conjures up the idea that the pony she's pushing for is her ally, not her foe, and she only 'wants to help them'. If the sweet, coddle approach doesn't work, she begins to twist, turning sinister and resulting to serious threats and snapping aggressiveness. If those two don't work, she 'disposes' of the person, handing them off to her spouse Jeff for the 'finishing touches'. Some notes have been made that she can possibly hypnotize people with her different coloured eyes, but it's not confirmed. Due to her severely enhanced power in her hind legs, whilst using it, she can easily be set off balance, because of the amount of force she needs to throw into her kicks, she needs to focus, and when all of the force is released, she can be easily swept off her remaining feet if you manage to dodge the kick. She doesn't seem to have much weakness when it comes to her persuasion, only really thick-headed ponies or ponies who never back down (which would be a bad choice, because if you give her the information, then she generally let's them go, if you give her nothing, it generally results in you not seeing the next sunset, if you catch my drift.) Relationships Family Jeff- Jeff is Euclid's spouse. She sees him as her husband, whether they're actually married or not is yet to be known. Euclid cares very much for him, and does alot to make him happy and keep him entertained. Lullaby- Lullaby is Euclid's daughter. She cares Romance Friends Allies Rivals Enemies Quotes Gallery Euclid Epsilon x Jeff.png|Euclid and Jeff (made by Juju, slightly edited by me) Euclid Epsilon and Lullaby.png|Euclid and Lullaby, her daughter Trivia *Euclid's cutie mark, the SCP Foundation Logo and the symbol for Epsilon, reverse when looking at the left side of her flank, making the Epsilon symbol look like a '3' rather than it's former meaning